Thirty Days Later
by EclecticRegard
Summary: After thirty grueling days of no sex, House is more than pissed off. So he exacts what he figures is proper punishment, and then they have sex anyways.


_I got the inspiration while listening to the "_Austin Powers: Goldmember_" soundtrack. No, really._

DISCLAIMER:_ I do not own "House, M.D.", its characters, or anything pertaining to it. I just own this story and its plot._

NOTE: This is a continuation for chapter 29 (and kinda a continuation for chapter 24) of **The Buddy Collections**.

WARNING: _This is a slash smut!fic, as in explicit sexual content between two men. If you don't like that sort of thing, then you don't have to read it. This also contains some OOC-ness, because a spanking takes place and I'm almost _certain_ that that wouldn't happen in the show. But then it goes back to normal, I think._

**Thirty Days Later**

An extremely rough month had passed, and Wilson had stayed true to his word. There was no sex between them the entire horrifying thirty days, not so much as over-the-clothes groping. House felt like he'd been in sexual detox since the week after the threat.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd gone so long without sex. Usually, if he wasn't lucky out at a bar or at work, he'd send for a hooker. Unfortunately for him, that wasn't the way things worked in a committed relationship.

House spent as much time as possible delved within his work. He hardly even went home at night. He knew that if he did he would try his damnedest to get into Wilson's pants and the oncologist would slip away, locking himself in the bedroom for the rest of the night. ... Besides, sleeping on the couch was a _bitch_. So he grew a bit accustomed to staying at a hotel, ironically the same one Wilson stayed at for all three of his divorces.

He crossed the days off on a calendar he bought for just this occasion, which only seemed to add to his torture as he just kept reminding himself of it.

_Finally_ the dreaded thirty days were over.

House woke up on the thirty-first day, groaning and rolling over in his bed. Wilson had stayed at the hotel the previous night, since he knew House was likely to jump his bones the moment the clock struck midnight.

He got ready with his usual lazy demeanor and strolled into work later than the other doctors. House barely even took the time to glare at people as he headed straight for the elevator and rode it up, storming to Wilson's office.

Wilson flinched rather visibly when House slammed the door shut behind him, "Jesus, House, do you have to be so loud?!"

House stopped before his desk, banging his fist on Wilson's desk, "Don't nag me today, James. Do you have _any _idea how horny I am? I have half a mind to throw you down on this desk and fuck you right here. But no, that wouldn't be quite so satisfying. It's _your_ turn to be punished. Later, at home."

"H-House, you have no right to punish me! I didn't do anything!" Wilson insisted, getting to his feet.

"You. Withheld. Sex. For. A. Whole. _Month_. Don't argue with me. This is _going_ to happen. I just hope your ass is ready." House straightened up.

Wilson paled a bit, "Y-You don't mean... You can't be serious!"

"Oh, I'm _dead_ serious."

"H-House, wait! _Wait_!" Wilson nearly shrieked after him as the diagnostician turned and stomped out of the room.

-----

Wilson stood with his key in the keyhole. He was seriously considering turning around and going back to the hotel, possibly even camping out there until House had calmed down.

A part of him scolded himself for being such a baby. Was he really such a wimp that he would run away just to avoid corporal punishment?

**... Yes, I am.**

_Just swallow your pride and get in the apartment, already. A little spanking never hurt anybody._

**You saw the same House I did, right? He was seriously **pissed**.**

_Oh, boo hoo. You _did_ withhold sex for a month, and we've missed it as much as he did. Just be glad he didn't find those sex toys you bought to get yourself through this or we won't be able to sit down for a good long while._

**Fine, but next time think of a different punishment that won't end up like this!**

_What are you complaining about? For all you know, we _like _it rough like this._

Chuckling quietly to himself at the obviously absurd thought, Wilson opened the door and stepped inside.

Nothing appeared to be different. He'd half expected House to leave belts and paddles strewn throughout the apartment to further increase his apprehension.

The bedroom door opened, and House called out, "James, in here."

Gulping around the small lump in his throat, Wilson set his stuff down, took his shoes off, and warily made his way down the hall. When he saw House sitting on the edge of the bed expectantly, his resolve crumbled.

"House, I-I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking when I made that decision. Your remark just upset me, is all."

"Well, that's all fine and well, but we're still going to do this. Every time you try to talk me out of it another spank is added to the amount I've already decided on."

"What, you're going to count them?"

"Yep. You're up to thirty right now, since that's the amount of days I went through hell."

Wilson groaned, placing a hand over his eyes. His lover was completely serious about this. There wasn't even a hint of a smile on his face, as though he would suddenly say "Ha! Fooled you! And now that you're done quivering like a little girl, let's fuck 'til the wee hours of the morning!"

Yep. No hope of _that_ happening.

Wilson walked over to House, each step getting more and more difficult to make. Finally, he found himself across his lap, "Just... get it over with, will you?"

"Hmph. I'll do it as I please, thanks." With that, he brought down his palm on the slighter man's ass.

The impact had the oncologist sucking in a breath, wincing.

The punishment itself wasn't so bad, he figured. It was more so the humiliation of his position that bothered him, as well as the humiliation that crept up when he realized that he was getting _aroused_.

"Shit... Ow... C'mon, House... E-Enough..." Wilson wanted nothing more than to get away from him as soon as possible. There was no way he would ever live this down.

Finally, the blows ceased. Wilson rested his forehead on the bed, panting slightly. He felt House's hot breath tickling his neck before pressing a kiss to it, "There, you're punished. Don't do it again."

A thoughtful noise emanated from House's throat, "Though it looks like you... enjoyed it." His hand rubbed Wilson's confined erection.

"Nngh! H-House, don't...! It's not funny!" Wilson pulled away, getting to his feet and turned his back to the older man.

"Who said anything about 'funny', Wilson? I'm so horny right now that you could dance around in a tutu singing to the Village People and I wouldn't ever give it a second thought so long as I got laid tonight." House stood and wrapped his arms around Wilson's waist.

"... I guess we've waited long enough, huh?"

"I could come right now just holding you, Wilson."

"Ah." Wilson chuckled, turning around in his lover's grasp and pulling him into a searing kiss.

He found himself being pulled towards the bed. Their kiss was abruptly broken when House shoved Wilson back, climbing on top of him. There was little finesse as he tore at their pants, not even bothering with their shirts.

Once their bottom halves were exposed, House grabbed a bottle of lubricant out of the bedside drawer and squirted it on his fingers. He shoved one into Wilson's entrance, barely waiting to shove in another, then another. The preparation was hasty and a bit rough, but all the pain was forgotten when House's fingers first brushed against his prostate.

"Oh, _god_, House..! Ung... a-again... _Gah_!"

House smirked, "I'd almost forgotten how endearing the noises that you make are."

"Please, oh god, g-get inside of me..."

"Well, since you said 'please'." House pulled his fingers out and slicked up his hardened member before pressing all the way into the oncologist with one swift movement of his hips.

Wilson's back immediately arched, "H-House!!"

House pounded into him relentlessly. Wilson could do nothing more than whimper and writhe, crying out when his member began bruising his prostate. His hips bucked a bit when House's hand wrapped around his member, pumping it in rhythm with his thrusts. Occasionally his finger would brush over the tip, oozing precum.

With a cry of completion, Wilson fell lax against the bed, chest heaving slightly. House let out a loud moan as his own orgasm ripped through him like a tidal wave. With a few more thrusts, he pumped himself for all he was worth before blanketing over Wilson.

"Damn..." House sighed.

"What?"

"I was hoping to last longer... but I guess we'll just have to do it a few more times tonight, huh?"

Wilson squeaked when he felt House's hips rocking against him again, "W-Wait, House!"

"Mmm.. no. Just lay back and enjoy. You know you will."

"_Eep_!"

-----

_Yup. The smut scene itself was kinda short, but I don't care. The story as a whole was fun to write._


End file.
